Street Race
by My Beloved
Summary: With a lot of courage, and a little bit of alcohol, Mike challenges Edward to a street race. I wrote this for an essay contest please tell me what you think.


_**A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything for Second Sun yet. I've been working on school work and an essay contest. Here is the essay I wrote for the contest I thought I might as well post something since it's been so long. As far as homework I have one week to finish it and I'm far from done so don't expect any more post from me for another week or two. I'm hoping that once I get my assignments done I will have more time to write, but until then enjoy this short one-shot. I did a lot of revision to keep it within the word limit range and to make it the best I could. I want to thank everyone out there who proofread for me. I couldn't have done it without you!**_

* * *

The omnipresent clouds hung low over the tiny town of Forks. I had dropped Bella off at her house and was heading back to my own after our evening out together. It was the first time she'd been let out since she ran off to Italy a few months ago. It was also the first time we had spent time together outside of school – besides my nightly visits. So, as I drove through the desolate town my thoughts were miles away from rain slick road. They were with Bella, back at the house from which I had been exiled.

My car idled at the only stoplight in town. The warm purr of the engine synchronized seamlessly with the even drumming of rain against the roof of the car. The sound was soothingly reminiscent of Bella's heartbeat. A raucous rumble pulled up beside me shattering the harmony. I peered through the passenger's side window to see an oversize, navy pickup truck flanking me. To my surprise it was being driven by Mike Newton.

He glared down at me and revved his engine like a gorilla beats its chest, a feeble attempt at flaunting dominance. Mike would do whatever he could to try and demoralize me.

"Hey Edward," Mike called. His voice was slurred, his thoughts erratic and disjointed; he'd been drinking.

I kept my head forward pretending to not have heard him. Loathsome profanities polluted his thoughts. I truly detested being privy to Mike's unspoken words. Concentrating harder on the rain, I willed the light to turn, but it remained red with scornful permanence. Usually I would blow through this light, but I scanned the road ahead and came upon the thoughts of traffic cop. He was camped out behind the gas station sipping on stale coffee to keep from dozing.

Mike furrowed his brow at my lack of response and rolled down his window. The rain pouring in his car was inconsequential; he was determined. He stuck his head out into the downpour and shouted through the rain, "Ed-ward!"

I sighed, praying for the light to change, and turned toward Mike. He scowled at me before speaking.

"You," he said spitting rain water out of his face, "think you're better than me. You won Bella over me, you've got your fancy cars, and all your money, but you're just a freak."

My grip on the steering wheel tightened almost to the point of snapping it at the mention of 'winning' Bella. She's just a prize to him.

"Well Cullen, I've got a little wager for you," he continued. "How about we have a street race right here, right now?"

I rolled down my window only slightly to avoid too much damage to my upholstery. "Mike, don't be absurd; I'm not going to race you," I responded through clenched teeth. My muscles tensed, ready for action, but my noble side wouldn't let me. I knew how Bella would respond if I acted.

"Come on, you scared? I bet your fancy car isn't as fast as it looks. You couldn't beat me anyway, but I guess you're too much of a girl to try," Mike taunted.

I turned back to the front window, anger clouding my vision. How could this petty human make me so irate? Mike revved his truck engine beside me and it took all my willpower to continue waiting for that light. I couldn't ruin my record by getting a ticket and with that traffic cop sitting right there. . .

I turned back to Mike, "Alright I'll race you," I said smiling deviously.

"Excellent." He scanned the road in front of him looking for an appropriate finish line.

"How about we race to the gas station," I offered. He thought that over before giving a stiff nod. After rolling up our windows we waited.

We sat there for a few seconds revving our engines before the light finally changed. Mike peeled out ahead of me with an unhealthy screech. From his rearview mirror he looked back at me as I chugged along at the speed limit. Mike threw his head back and laughed as he pushed his car pass the gas station.

Then came the sirens. The traffic cop pulled out of the gas station with wildly flashing lights. I could hear Mike shouting profanities as he drifted to the shoulder of the road. I slowed to a crawl to watch. The deputy parked behind the pick-up and rummaged around the seat next to him.

Despite the rain, the officer sauntered up to Mike's truck to administer the ticket. With a curt tap on the window he asked for Mike's license and registration and began the questioning process.

"Son, do you know how fast you were going?"

"I dunno officer, pretty fast I suppose," Mike slurred. The cop rocked back on his heels at the smell of alcohol on Mike's breath. He rubbed at his salt and pepper mustache conflicted. I could hear it in his thoughts, he hated this part of the job.

He looked down at the license in his hand, "Mike, have you had any alcoholic beverages this evening?"

"Well I was at my uncle's place and . . . Maybe I had a beer or two," Mike said his voice weak with embarrassment.

The traffic cop sighed. "Right, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of your car and perform a sobriety test for me."

Mike slid out of the cab with chagrin clear on his face. As my car passed by he glared at me with all the fervor his hazed mind could muster. I burst into a fit of laughter, unable to keep my composure.

As I sped away from Forks I peered up at my rearview mirror to get one last look at Mike as he stumbled over the yellow stripes that lined the side of the road.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you're interested (and I guess even if you're not) I will post the results of the contest as soon as I get them to tell you if I won or not. Thanks for reading please review!**_


End file.
